1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel system and method for carrying out information-related transactions (e.g., electronic commerce) using Web documents (i.e., Web pages) which embody transaction-enabling applets that are automatically launched and executed in response to reading code symbols embodying Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) pointing thereto.
2. Background of the Invention
Presently, most information-related transactions, including financial transactions, product-purchases, service procurement, insurance claim reporting, information-access, and the like, are carried out using the telephone and information (e.g., personal identification number, etc.) preprinted on a credit-size card which functions as a transaction card. Some financial transactions (e.g., cash deposits and/or withdrawals) require the use of special machines called automated teller machines (ATMs). While developments in telephony and speech technology have made telephone-based transactions more economical in recent years, there are nevertheless practical restrictions imposed on the types of transactions that one can easily carry out over the telephone.
In response to the shortcomings and drawbacks associated with telephonic-based transactions, many product vendors and service providers have launched Internet sites on the World-Wide Web (i.e., "Web-sites") to enable their customers to carry out various types of transactions using an Internet browser program, such as the Navigator.RTM. from Netscape Communications, Inc. or the Internet Explorer.RTM. from Microsoft, Inc. While the development of the HyperText Mark-up Language (HTML) and GUI-based Web browser programs have made accessing Web-sites relatively simple, the fact remains that many consumers are uncomfortable using conventional Web browsers, and thus would rather carry out transactions using the telephone. Consequently, these consumers cannot enjoy benefits associated with Internet-based information transactions, while product vendors and service providers cannot enjoy the savings and benefits associated with Internet-based transactions.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved system and method of carrying out information-related transactions (as well as electronic commerce) over the Internet while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.